


Say Something

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Series: Say Something [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, sasnders sides
Genre: M/M, Song fic, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: "Say something I'm giving up on you," . . . but the words won't leave his throat





	Say Something

It had been a few weeks since Roman had told him how he felt, since they had gotten together. Things hadn’t changed that much, other than the now doubled knot of nerves he felt anytime he was in the same room as him. They way words clogged his throat every time Roman gave him a gift, or pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Roman was trying so hard, and being so sweet and Virgil just couldn’t find a way to give it back. 

“I’m headed off, I love you.” Roman said one morning, dropping a kiss into his hair. Virgil just hummed at him and continued to shovel cereal into his mouth, he didn’t hear roman sigh as he walked out the door. 

Roman’s quest must have gone long, because he was still not home when Virgil finally crawled into bed. He closed his eyes tightly, tried to sleep without Roman’s comforting presence behind him on the bed, funny how quickly he had gotten used to that. 

Finally he rolled out of bed, accepting that he would not be sleeping tonight. When he stepped out into the hallway he noticed a glow coming from underneath Roman’s door. He slowly pushed the door open, Roman was sat on the edge of his bed, head hung in his hands. 

 

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

 

Roman quickly reached over and turned the soft music off before looking up at him, Virgil didn’t recognize the song but he knew he’d heard Roman humming it before. 

“You didn’t come to bed.” Virgil said quietly. 

“I’m sorry love, it has been a long day and I did not want to wake you.” Roman sighed heavily. 

Virgil let his eyes drop to the carpet, and the silence stretched between them. A million thoughts pressed against his skull, but none would form into words, none could escape his throat. Instead he nodded and turned around and shuffled back into his own room. He only lay in the dark a few more moments before Roman followed him, slipping quietly into the bed. He wished he would wrap his arms around him, but he doesn’t. He should roll over, reach out to the Prince laying next him, but the fearful knot in his chest keeps him frozen. Roman’s soft snores break his resolve and silent tears fall as he buries his face in his pillow. 

It’s noon before Virgil wakes up, and unsurprisingly Roman is no longer in bed. He gets up begrudgingly and wanders bleary eyed to the kitchen. He nods to Patton and Logan who were enjoying a lazy Sunday on the couch, fixing himself a coffee before stumbling back upstairs.  
As he passes Roman’s closed door he can hear the music, the same song he’d been hearing for weeks. 

This time instead of barging in he sat against the door and listened as the song starts playing.

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

 

Virgil swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as Roman started singing. Not the beautiful, refined singing he was used to hearing. Roman’s voice sounded raw, vulnerable, maybe even a little broken. Like he felt every lyric.

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

 

Prince’s voice broke on the last word, and Virgil couldn’t stop the sob the escaped him, clapping his hands to his mouth too late. The door swung open just as he stood to run. 

“Virgil?” Roman’s eyes were watery. He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word would come out. Not a single dang word. He hated himself in that moment. 

‘I love you, i love you, i love you’ pounded through his head, but he couldn’t say the words. 

“Reach for him’ he thought to himself, ‘show him.” but he couldn’t move, his heart raced and his chest burned cold and there was a 50% chance he was going to throw up. 

“Say , something, anything.” Roman croaked. Another sob escaped Virgil’s throat. 

“Virgil please, I love you.” 

Silence, oh how he hated himself. Do something, show him you love him, somehow.

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Roman choked, stepping back into his room and closing the door quietly. 

Empty, hollow, Virgil quietly closed the door to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have something to say you know where to leave it ;)  
> come find me on tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
